


Life's Little Joys

by allofthefandoms



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His coin buys him just a single bottle and he winces slightly.  But it’s for his friends, and he would lay down much more than coin for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Little Joys

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt on the Musketeers Kink Meme: To me Porthos reads like someone who doesn't deny himself small, affordable things that just make life a little nicer. He grew up poor and now has a modest but steady income from his commission, and he doesn't see the point in being stingy his heard-earned money.

There’s something to be said for knowing there’ll always be a roof over his head and coin in his pocket.  Porthos’ commission is hardly grand, but it’s steady, and for someone who grew up not knowing where his next meal would come from, it’s a godsent blessing.

He puts coin away every month, an itchy habit left over from those same lean years, but it meant he could enjoy little things whenever he desired.  For the most part, it meant going to Madame Belanger’s pastry shop for fruit tarts.  She knows Porthos by name now, and what he likes.  She’s always trying to get him to try new things (the most recent being little pastries stuffed with cream), and those little moments in the quiet little shop are a weekly ritual he cherishes.

But it’s to celebrate the first anniversary of d’Artagnan’s commission that this becomes common knowledge to the rest of the Inseperables.  He had taken most of his savings to a winery Treville had recommended, wanting to treat his friends to something better than the sour excuses given out at most of the taverns they could afford.  His coin buys him just a single bottle and he winces slightly.  But it’s for his friends, and he would lay down much more than coin for them.

“Got something to celebrate,” Porthos told the others, plopping the wine down along with a tart.  “And this is the good stuff.  For savoring.”  Athos raised an eyebrow as he popped open the bottle, setting out cups.

“I’ll see to that.”  When he took his first sip, his eyes widened.  Porthos laughed warmly.

“I told you it was good stuff.”  The others smiled as their glasses were passed around.

“To d’Artagnan.  May your sword be sharp, your aim keen and your head firmly on your shoulders.”  As he clinked his mug against his friends’, Porthos knows that _this_ , not anything he can buy with coin, is the best little joy he ever could have asked for.


End file.
